The Prince and His Toy
by TheWolfPerson
Summary: Kukai, the heir to the thrown of Guardian, likes to play with the ladies who work at his castle. They all instantly fall for it. But when a new singer comes who seems to hate him, has he found his new target. FULL SUM INSIDE! KUTAU RIMAHIKO AMUTO TADALU
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Eachother

****

Berry: tee hee. im back with another Kutau 3

**Utau: freak.**

**Kukai: do you want to die in this story?**

**Utau: she wouldn't kill me... right berry-tan? -bats eyelashes-**

**Berry: -sucker for utaus fame- its ok Utau-tan. I wouldn't kill you! -glomps Utau- I love lollipops!**

**Kukai: ...really... now you decide to say that? why do you love them so much... they're a circle candy on a stick... oh i get it...**

**Berry: teehee. anyways... this story is... ya... PEDOBEAR! DISCLAIMER!**

**Pedobear: wtf? how did i get here...**

**Berry: disclaimer... NOW BITCH!**

**Pedobear: TheWolfPerson does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters. if she did they would all be horny high schoolers.**

* * *

Summary: Kukai, the heir to the thrown of Guardian, likes to play with the ladies who work at his castle. They all instantly fall for him. But when a new singer comes who seems to hate him, has he found his new target? Will she fall for him or will it be the other way around? What about the princesses he has to meet?

This story is sort of in a princess/prince time but it is more like our time with the language. They will say dude and stuff like that. Also their clothes are more like ours with jeans and short dresses and stuff. A modern kingdom? Yeah…

The Prince and his Toy

* * *

Chapter 1

Kukai's POV

"Get me my soccer ball!" I ordered a maid.

"Yes, Souma-sama!" she responded.

Sigh, all these maids are too easy. Why can't a challenge come? Ever since I was little they all did what I said when I said it. Maybe that's because I'm the prince. But when I ask them to meet me in room for doing _certain_ things they accept. It's stupid. All girls want is sex.

"Souma-sama, here is your ball," she handed it to me.

"Why are you giving it to me? Cary it to my carriage for me," I ordered.

"Yes, Souma-sama," she replied.

I was going to the soccer field to meet my friend from the Island of Seiyo to play a little one on one.

The maid handed me my soccer ball and I walked into my carriage and sat down and waited bored for the ten minute ride.

Once we got there I immediately saw Nagihiko. I jumped out and ran over him.

"Hey, Nagihiko!" I greeted.

"Hello, Kukai," he replied formally.

"Look, no need to be offensive, but you don't need to act all formal," I stated.

"I do as long as _she_ is here," he mumbled.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"The girl who's supposed to make sure I act like a prince. They caught me playing a little _game_ with one of the maids sometime last week and now they want to make sure I act like a prince," he responded slightly

"Sucks for you!" I chuckled.

"Well as long as you're around me, you have to too or else she'll tell _your_ parents," he replied.

"Well, is she at least hot?" I asked.

"She's a demon," was his reply.  
"Can I meet her?" I asked.

"Nagihiko! Where are you? This is un-prince like!" I heard a girl yell.

"What about my honorific?" he asked.

"Fine. Nagihiko-sama, this is un-prince like," she rolled her eyes.

"That's better. Now, Rima-chan, this is Kukai-sama," Nagihiko introduced.

"Good afternoon Kukai-sama," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," I kissed her hand.

"Maybe you could seduce her to be one of your fangirls," I whispered in Nagi's ear.

"Already tried, I failed," he smiled awkwardly.

"So, Rima-chan, I hear you have to look after this guy right here," I started a conversation.

"Could you two please hurry up. I rather not stay here at this field when we could be at a restaurant," she replied.

"So you didn't tell her?" I asked Nagi.

"Nope," he popped the 'p.'

"Tell me what?" Rima asked.

"Well, we just tell his parents that. My parents think it's good to have physical activity. We play soccer," I told her.

Rima stared. "Well, that can't be helped. It is good to play some sports once in a while even if you are a prince. And with what you eat Nagihiko-sama, you need it," Rima stared devilishly at Nagihiko.

_I am in love,_

_With what we are,_

_Not what we should be,_

I heard a girl with the voice of an angel sing. Mother and father would be pleased.

_And I am_

_I am starstruck_

_With every part_

_Of this whole story_

"Where are you going, Kukai-sama?" Rima asked.

"To find the owner of that voice, my mother and father would be pleased with it," I replied.

"Should we look too?" Rima asked. She is one girl who knows how to behave around a prince.

"You stay here, I'll meet you back when I'm done looking," I told them.

_So if it's just tonight,_

_The animal inside_

_Let it live then die_

The voice got louder.

_Like it's the end of time_

_Like everything inside_

_Let it live then die_

I saw a girl sitting on a hill. She looked like she was singing. She had two ponytails that hung down both sides and purple eyes. She wore a purple shirt and some jeans.

_This is our last chance_

_Give me your hands_

'_Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_

_The night is fading_

_Heart is racing_

_Now come and live me like we're gonna die_

She noticed me standing behind a tree and immediately stopped singing.

"Who's there?" she asked.

I walked out from behind the tree and she gasped.

"Kukai-sama! What brings you here to the fields?" she asked.

"Do I know you?" I asked her.

She stared at me with a confused and annoyed face. "You really don't remember…" she mumbled under your breath. "They all told me you wouldn't. Should've listened."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing… So what brings the prince of Guardian to here?" she asked.

"Well, I was hanging out with Nagihiko the prince of Seiyo," I replied. "But that's none of your business."

"Another question. Why were you hiding behind a tree? A childish game of hide and seek?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking how pleased my parents would be with your voice," I replied.

"Well, that's nice. But I should be going home now…" she started to walk away.

"Wait, stay," I ordered.

"You can't order me around. I'm going to my house," she replied.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? I am Souma Kukai, heir to the thrown of Guardian," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares? I need to go take care of my sick mother. Now leave me alone," she started to walk away for a second time.

"What if I told you the castle could take care of her?" I asked.

She turned around. "Really? You could take care of my mother?" she asked.

"Yes, if you were to work at the castle, we would send our finest doctor and a maid and butler to your house to take care of her," I replied.

"Wait… Worked at the castle? As in lived in the castle? The grand castle of Guardian?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, the grand castle of Guardian. We would give you a room and meals. You would work as a singer at events and for whenever we want to hear someone singing. By the way, what song were you singing before?" I asked.

"Animal…" she mumbled.

"By who?" I asked.

"Ke$ha…" she mumbled.

"You mean that new singer in the Isle of Clover?" I asked.

"Yes… So about the job, you think they really would hire me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. _If_ you are a person who can listen," I replied.

"Well… I accept," she replied.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Tsu- I mean Hoshina Utau," she replied. **(AN: ooooooooooooo wat was she gonna say?)**

Tsu… Couldn't be as in Tsukiyomi could it… No, a commoner like her wouldn't be related to Ikuto… Nope, probably her parents had a divorce and she's getting used to her mothers maiden name. Yes that's it…

"Well, Utau, congratulations. All you need to do now is sing a song for my parents," I told her. She smiled. "But… Let's get back to my soccer game."

New target. This should take about… four hours tops.

* * *

**Berry: stupid rite?**

**Utau: not entirely...**

**Ikuto: who r u kidding?**

**Lulu: -slaps ikuto- show some manners retard.**

**Berry: LULU! -glomps lulu-**

**Kukai: is she a lesbo? not that i hav anything against them...**

**Berry: lesbians r awesome :D but im not one... if i was one... i couldnt do this... well i could but it would be retarded**

**Kukai: do what?**

**Berry: TEEHEE! -kisses kukai-**

**Kukai: EWWWWWWWWWW SHE KISSED ME! BERRY FUCKING KISSED ME OMFG EWWWWWWWW**

**Ikuto: is reaction was like a girls...**

**Berry: only 1 way to find out if hes gay... -kisses tadase-**

**Tadase: -girly scream- EWWWWWW OMFG OMFG OMFG EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEAWEW WHY WOULD YOU EVEN KISS A GAY- I MEAN STRAIGHT GUY!**

**Berry: I did not mean anything offensive to lesbians or gays. they are awesome people!**

**Kukai: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Who is Utau's Brother?

**Berry: Im backkkkkkkkkk from the deadddddddd**

**Ikuto: Awwwwwwwwwww i was happy D:**

**Amu: meanie. its ok berry...**

**Berry: GO AWAY YOU FREAK AMU!**

**Amu: D:**

**Utau: u rly were dead**

**Berry: sry! skool started and MY INTERNET HAS BEEN GONE 4EVA! ive been wanting to update for a time but i havnt had internet**

**Nagi: what about Remeber Me?**

**Berry: i cant think of what to put in the next chapter! same with like half the storie. and some1 posted a rly mean comment and its hurt my pride and im trying to improve my writing but i cant D:**

**Ikuto: HAHAHA LOSERRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Utau: fuck u ikuto**

**Berry: thank you utau! and im pissed... i dumped my boyfriend and now hes a creepy stalkerrrr. i cant even walk home from skool without him trying to walk with me D:**

**Ikuto: y would he waste his time with u?**

**Berry: idk. he knew wen he asked me out i liked his best friend :\ but enough with my boring life! COMMENTS!**

* * *

**Nyaw: s3xy huh? thank u very much. hur hur hur. and we both kno pedobear pwnz. PS: U DELETED ME EARLIER! haha only u kno wat im talking bout... TEEHEE**

**embrefyre2966: sry i didnt update fast D: my internet wasnt working... buttttttt i liked ur letters! ThAnKyOu FoR cOmMeNtInG**

**Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm: hrmzzz mayb she is tsukiyomi utau! u hav to read this chapter to find out! and yay! u made kukai say dat! OMG UR A FREAKIN TIME TRAVLER**

**purplepunk8005: thanks for liking it! and herez da update!**

**Natsumi-x: I'm going to continue this but it probz wont be 2 long of a story. i agree ^^ rima is cute! and obediant!**

**Silent Bird Song: sry if im missing any _ - those things... under-something.. but ya sry if i messed up on ur name but yesh its short so far but thanks for commenting!**

**EternalAngel33: herez da update! not much to say...**

**All of the people above get a virtual treat of their choice! XCEPT U NYAW! u get to read the red pyrmid teehee.. but u can choose somthing tooooooo. SO! WHO WANTS SOME VIRTUAL COOKIES or CAKE or BROWNIES or SOMETHING**

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 2

"Kukai, new target?" Nagi, I mean Nade, whispered.

"Yes. She's a hard one," I replied.

"Bet you couldn't get her to fall for you," Nade betted.

"Oh yeah? Bet I could," I challenged.

"What should we bet on?" Nade asked.

"If I lose… I'll marry the first princess the show me after…" I said. "And if I win, you will propose to that short devil,"

"What? No way!" Nade whispered/yelled.

"Come on, do you doubt yourself?" I asked.

"No…" Nade replied.

"I've got something to ask… Do your parents introduce you to suitors?" I asked.

"What? No, I'm a guy idiot," Nade replied.

"But to keep up the chick act… Your parents are confusing,"

"Yes they are Kukai, yes they are."

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

"That was fun! I'm going to the guest room. Let's leave the kids to enjoy themselves… Have all the wine and beer you want!" King Kenichi said drunk. All of our parents got drunk. Fail, I know.

They left and Rima headed straight to the beer. She grabbed four glasses and poured some beer into each.

"Let's play a little game. We will each say something you've never done… Like… I've never ridden a horse, which I haven't… But if someone says a statement that you have actually done, you take a sip of beer. The person who's glass is empty first, loses," Rima explained.

Nagi had taken off his disguise by now. "Let's play. I'll start. I've never been introduced to a suitor," Nagi said.

Rima and Utau took a sip. Rima glared at Nagi.

"I've never… Climbed into a guys or girls room just to seduce them," Utau smiled at me and Nagi.

Nagi and I drank.

"I've never… Fell into a river," I said.

Utau took a drink.

"I've never french-kissed a _guy_ not girl _guy_. But I haven't french-kissed a girl…" Rima stated awkwardly.

Utau took a drink again.

"I've never kissed a person ten years older then me…" Nagi said.

I drank.

"I've never… snuck out of my house past 1:00 AM," Utau said.

Rima took a sip.

The game went on and on and we all tied. With nothing left in our glasses.

"`You're so funny Rima-chan!" Utau slurred her words.

"You too!" Rima also slurred.

Nagihiko and I didn't slur. Girls can't handle one drink. **(how do you know Kukai? grr… u should meet my sisters friends…)**

"I need to tell you guys something… I'm really…" she yawned. "I'm actually…" she yawned. "I'm…" this time she fell asleep.

"I wonder what she was going to say…" Nagi mumbled.

"Guess what? I like comedy…" Rima yawned. "Entertain me…"

"Why was six afraid of seven?" one of my maids came out. I think it was… Berry.

"Um… I don't know…" Nagi replied. Idiot. No offense.

"Because… Seven _eight_ nine!" Berry burst into giggles. "That's a knee slapper!"

**"Um… Berry? Where's Luch?" I asked. Luch is my little brother. His full name is Luciano. I'm eighteen… He's sixteen. Berry is… seventeen.**

Berry, for some reason, has fallen for him and not _me_. He's a year younger then her when I'm a year older. I thought girls fell for older guys.

"Oh… he's… Don't tell your parents!" Berry was almost in tears. If I told my parents she would most likely be fired… Actually probably not because they like her. And they think that Luciano _likes_ her. Which he does. They have a love-hate relationship. Bittersweet romance. Whatever you want to call it. They act like they hate each other but secretly love each other.

Berry is more obvious then Luciano. When he's not around he's all she can talk about. How cute, funny and sweet he is. It's annoying. But when Berry's not around he talks about her, but he says she's annoying and that he's not a kid so she doesn't need to watch over him. And that she's only a year older.

But if you mention the idea of him liking her, he blushes and says he will never fall for her.

"Don't worry, I'm right here!" Luciano came up behind her.

"You said we were going to see your brother but you snuck off! You little idiot! I hate you; you make my job so much harder!" Berry yelled at him.

"Well sorry. I just wanted to talk to the hot new maid. Did you see her yet Kukai?" he asked.

I took a quick glance at Berry who looked really hurt by his words but wouldn't let him see it.

"Um… Which one? Our parents hired quite a few new maids…" I mumbled.

"Aoi…" he replied.

I almost laughed. He totally was lying. Aoi is our _ugliest_ maid. My parents only keep her because she's the only one who will clean up after the _other_ maids and butlers.

"Be right back… Should I drag- I mean carry, Utau-chan and Rima-chan to their rooms?" Berry asked.

"Take Rima, I'll take Utau," Luch offered. Berry frowned but agreed.

They left.

"Romance between your brother and maid much," Nagi said.

"I know right? He refuses to admit though. He says royalty and common don't mix. But he doesn't realize that my dad was a commoner. My mother was an only child so she had to find a man to rule the kingdom. She dressed up as a commoner to see if the man loved her for who she was, not what she was. It ended up being my dad," I explained.

"Ah… But they still introduce you to princesses?" Nagi asked.

"Yes, they think since I'm a guy it's different," I replied.

"Well, I think it's time we head off to bed, goodnight." Nagi left.

I need to think of a way to get Utau to fall for me. I like hard targets. I was walking to my room when I saw Utau walking. She looked sober. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with ripped black tights underneath and a long sleeved, v-neck, purple top.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She jumped. "I'm going… to meet someone…" she replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"My brother," she replied.

"Ah. Did you know the Tsukiyomi's arrived a few minutes ago?" I asked. I needed to test her. I have a feeling that Ikuto may be her brother. If a royal family arrives later then 10 o'clock, we no longer are forced to greet them. They know where there rooms are.

"Really? That's interesting. But I really should meet my brother… Um… Bye!" Utau ran off.

This girl is confusing. It's strange that she's not actually Tsukiyomi Utau.

Utau's POV

That was close. I've got to get going and meet my brother. I ran across the castle in the dark looking for his room.

Yes, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is my brother. And yes, I'm Tsukiyomi Utau, the princess. I fell into a river when I was younger. I almost died but my mother saved me. That's when we decided to leave. The reason we left is a secret. My mother hid me in the forest for a while saying I drowned and then she staged a death. The only person who knows I'm alive, besides my mother, is Ikuto.

"Utau! I'm surprised you're here. You got a job at the castle… How's mother?" Ikuto asked.

"She's very ill but the Queen sent some doctors and butlers to care for her," I informed him.

"So the Fujisaki's are also here? I don't know how well that will go. As you know our parents never got along with the Fujisaki's… Something to do with their daughter," Ikuto worried.

So he doesn't know about Nagihiko. I wonder how our kingdom is doing… But I promised myself I would never ask that question if I were to meet Ikuto. I made that promise as soon as Mother and I fled.

"Any girls you fancy?" I asked him.

"The princess from the Isle of Hearts, Hinamori Amu. She's a strange one. She refuses to marry, let alone _meet_, any suitors. She's constantly rebelling against her parents by wearing clothes her parents say are too slutty. Amu is also smart, caring, kind… Well screw the smart and kind part… She only cares for people close to her… But she is pretty…" Ikuto explained.

"I remember her! She pushed me into a mud puddle when we were seven! Only because I looked way more amazing than her at Nadeshiko's dance competition!" I yelled.

"I remember that. That nearly started a war. Only because two seven year olds got in a fight. Our parents over react way too much. But of course it was her parents fault too. Remember her mother ripped our mothers dress because it was also prettier than hers. But it's just a dress," Ikuto chuckled.

"Yes. I do miss our kingdom. How is father?" I pondered.

"He is well. Still mourning over yours and mothers _deaths_," he replied.

"Him, of all people, would be one of the last I would expect to mourn," I snapped.

"I know. I thought he would be okay with you two out of the castle. I locked myself in my room for a week after you supposedly drowned. After I found out you were alive I was very happy. But when I found out you two ran away, nearly a month I was in that room…" he told me.

"I just knew it… You are Tsukiyomi Utau, the dead princess from the Isle of Clover," said a voice.

I turned around in horror. Someone knew who I was.

* * *

**Berry: zomg who is dat?**

** Ikuto: well if u go into ur files on ur laptop and read ur notes it should be-**

** Rima: stfu**

** Ikuto: ITS**

** Rima: STFU**

** Ikuto: THE PERSON WHO HEARD IS**

** Rima: SHUT THE FUCK UP IKUTO YOU FUCKING IDIOTTTTTTT**

**Berry: the reason some1 already knows is because this will be a short story... i think... well short to me. sooooo im starting a new thing! a random love quote of the day!**

**Quote: Why do we love the ones who ignore us but ignore the ones that love us?**

** -unknown**

**Berry: thats always been one of my fav quotes :)**

** Ikuto: ok.. rimas gone... the person who heard was**

** Rima: -jumps on ikutos back- STFU!**

** Berry: say the words ikuto**

** Ikuto: NO! NOT THE WORDS!**

** Berry: do u want her off ur back?**

** Ikuto: FINE! R&R cuz Berry is...**

** Berry: Berry is wat?**

** Ikuto: berry is... awesome... THERE I SAID IT! NOT GET OFF MY BACK**

** Berry: -laughs- she's not getting off ur back**


	3. Chapter 3 Discovered

**Berry: I updated!**

**Ikuto: omg thats soooooooo hard. (sarcasm) all u hav to do is write and upload!**

**Utau: if u were to write it would only hav sex**

**Ikuto: my type of story!**

**Kukai: evn im not like that**

**Berry: OMG SCHOOL WAS HILARIOUS!**

**Rima: -sighs- if no1s gonna ask... Berry y was school hilarious?**

**Berry: this guy got hit rly rly rly rly hard in the balls with a basketball and he sorta cried (not entirely) i kinda ditched at first but went back. then after a few seonds i say: if its any constolation (idk how to spell), i think ur hot. HIS FRIENDS LAUGHED AT ME! **

**Nagi: -sweatdrop- TheWolfPerson does not own shugo chara or any of its characters... -mumbles- thank god for that...**

* * *

**shimaxkutau: sry it took so long last time... i updated faster! is this good?**

**Kutau fan for the winn: intense name. LUV IT! i know wat u mean by getting too absorbd. haha if u notice any just tell me. as long as ur not like that person who commented on remember me -_-**

**LoveandLOLs: of course ill add yairi! im just waiting for the perfect time to add it... it isnt in the summary? SRY!**

**jd: why thank you kind person. the twist... i love sayin that.**

**musiclover759: haha ive forgotten 2 review b4! thank you for liking my story!**

**pockybear2323: heres the update**

**lolololo: idk if i got ur name rite.. uh anyways... wens the next chapter? the next chapter is now!**

**SePeRaTiNg LiNe CuZ fAnFiCtIoN WoNt PuT oNe HeRe**

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 3: Discovered

Utau's POV

I tried to make out who it was… She wore a long, red dress. Her posture was amazing. She reminded me of a queen. Wait a second!

"Queen Ayaka?" I asked.

"Yes, it is I, Queen Ayaka of Guardian!" she replied. "I had a feeling you were Princess Utau. I just couldn't find proof. Now tell me Utau, why did you and your mother run away?" she asked.

"My father is very violent. After Princess Amu got in that fight when we were little my dad hit me across the face. My mother told me that when he thought I died he beat her until she bled," I told her. My past is quite terrible.

_Flashback_

"_Look Daddy! I caught a butterfly!" a young Utau cheered happily._

"_Get rid of that filthy insect, Utau!" he yelled._

"_But Daddy! It's pretty!" she whined._

_He walked over to Utau. Utau shivered in fear for what was about to come. As Utau thought, her father slapped her across the face._

_Utau sniffled and then started to cry._

_A woman, who very much resembled Utau, came running out with a worried expression._

"_Akuma! What did you do to Utau?" the woman yelled._

_Utau cried more and ran over to her shouting, "Mommy!" Utau hugged her mother tightly._

"_She didn't listen, Souko. Utau needs to learn that she has to listen to her father!" he yelled at Souko._

"_That doesn't give you the right to slap her!" Souko yelled._

"_Don't yell at me, Souko!" Akuma yelled at her. Then he, as he did to Utau, slapped her._

_End of Flashback_

I remember that day clearly. That was the first day mother ever spoke of wanting to run away. After he finished slapping my mother he left her there, on the ground with blood on her face.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to meet Kukai, mom!" I yelled._

"_Okay, come home before dark!" she cautioned._

_I walked over to the river. Kukai is in Guardian. It's not that far away. He just needs a row boat and then he can easily make it. First I need to follow the river to our meeting spot…_

_Wow… That's a pretty rock… I wonder if I can grab-_

"_AH!" I screamed as I fell in the river. My life flashed before my eyes. I can't die now. I'm only 14! I need to rule my kingdom!_

"_Utau!" I heard a voice scream._

_Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out. She then gave me mouth to mouth._

"_Mom?" I asked._

"_Yes… Are you okay sweetie? I'll send a messenger to Kukai. Now, Utau. Soon we are going to leave the castle. But for now you are to live in the forest," she told me._

"_What? Why are we leaving and why do I have to live in the forest?" I asked her._

"_We are running away. And I'm going to tell your father that you have died. Then I will stage my death later," she replied. "I'll make sure you're comfortable in the forest, sweetie."_

_End of Flashback_

I remember that day clearly too…

_Flashback_

"_Mom, why do you have all those cuts and bruises? Are you okay?" I worriedly asked my mom._

"_After your father found out you were dead… He blamed me and thought it would ruin his image as king. He beat me harder than usual. I don't know what I saw in that man. He isn't the man I fell in love with," she replied. "Really… Far from the man I fell in love with."_

"_Mom, how long until we leave?" I asked her._

"_Not long sweetie. A couple more weeks," she told me._

_End of Flashback_

I almost ran to the castle and attempt to murder my father that day.

_Flashback_

"_Utau, we are leaving. I left a suicide note. But don't worry, I left your brother a separate note," my mother informed me._

"_Where are we going to go?" I asked her._

"_Guardian," she replied. "We are going to go the same way you used to go to meet Kukai."_

"_Are we going to meet him again?" I asked another question._

"_No… Everyone thinks you're dead. Soon they'll think I'm dead as well," she told me._

"_Mom… I'm going to miss everyone…" I felt tears start to roll down my face._

"_It's okay sweetie. My friend told me about an abandoned cottage that's isolated in Guardian. It's not far from here. Let's go."_

_And with that, we left. In the distance you could here my father screaming at maids. He probably found the note._

_End of Flashback_

I told the Queen about these memories.

"That's awful. I never knew you had it so rough. Hopefully your father won't recognize you…" she trailed off.

"I have no intention in meeting him," I snapped. Queen Ayaka looked shocked at my tone with her. "Sorry… Thinking about those memories… Brought back how I used to act."

"That's fine," she replied.

"Please don't tell anyone. I can't have my father finding out that my mother and I are alive!" I pleaded.

"I promise I will not tell a soul," Queen Ayaka promised. Then, she left.

**The Next Day**

"Good morning, Utau," Kukai greeted.

"Good morning," I replied.

"How was meeting your brother?" he asked.

"It was good. I haven't seen him for a couple of years," I told him.

Kukai cornered me. "Utau. You are a mysterious girl and I like that about you. Agree to one date with me please," he said.

"Once I go on a date with you, you're going to get in my pants and leave me. There is absolutely no way I'll go out with you," I replied.

"You're too stubborn. If you would have let me, this wouldn't keep happening," he explained.

He leaned in until our faces were only an inch apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I'm sure my face is flushing. He suddenly closed the gap and we kissed. Oh god it felt so wrong but it felt so right. I have no idea how I feel for this guy.

I got really into it. Suddenly we heard a cough.

Kukai broke the kiss and we looked over and saw Luciano and Berry.

"Get a room!" Berry yelled.

"What she said!" Luciano also yelled. "And Kukai, I thought you and Shion were a couple…"

I looked at him. I don't know why I'm surprised by this fact.

"We are…" he mumbled.

"Then be faithful for one week," Luciano told him. Berry just glared at Kukai. I noticed something shiny on her finger… I can't tell what finger but it's her left hand…

Berry and Luciano left. I turned to face Kukai.

"You fucking jerk. For one moment when we were kissing I was considering you," I slapped him. "Let me do my job and stay away from me!"

"Wait, Utau!" I heard him yell. I ran away as fast as I could.

_I'm not going to fall for that bastard… Oh who am I kidding? I won't tell him this… but I already have…A long time ago…_

_

* * *

_

**Berry: Ta-Da! the end! Thos who thought it was rima nagi or kukai who found out were wrong! it was Queen Ayaka!**

**Ikuto: mkay then**

**Berry: THE LOVE QUOTE!**

**Quote: The couple that fights the most is the one most in love... it shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up and are enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it. When you stop fighting it means you stopped caring.**

**-Shawna Waltemyer**

**Rima: The fighting part sounds like me and nag- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!**

**Berry: hur hur hur. u and nagi fight alot. it must mean u 2 r deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep in love!**

**Rima: UGH NO WE R NOT!**

**Nagi: Yesh we r**

**Rima: **

**Berry: TEEHEE!**

**Kukai: utau and i fight**

**Utau: no we dont**

**Kukai: ya we do**

**Utau: no we dont**

**Kukai: u r fighting with me right now.**

**Utau: SHIT**

**Kukai: R&R for more Kutau!**


	4. Chapter 4 Berry and Luch

**Berry: Hey guys! I'm sorry i havnt update in a long time! I just havnt had time to write!**

**Ikuto: she mightve had writers block too.**

**Utau: and she mightve been busy with some guys...**

**Nagi: How r u and that guy anyways? the D**

**Berry: I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Rima: oooooooo something bad happenedddddddddd**

**Berry: Whatever guys. I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters. and this chapter is mainly about the OC's. comments!**

* * *

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX - ya poor utau D: and haha ya! stupid kukai!**

**AToxicLullaby - Ya! kukai was stupid. and maybe she is!**

**jd - yes it was unexpected. hur hur hur. and aw thanks!**

**aznpandagrl - sorry i dont update! i dont have time D: but thanks!**

**primrosefey3 - thank you! this chapter has a bit of a twist... sorta...**

**MoonPalace - Thank you! and maybe he did! and yes its my name :D i loveee berrys!**

**CookieMonstaXxX - haha 2 comments? niceeee :D and it is annoying! but he stopped now :D**

**StellaDiep - heres the update!**

**xXDeadlyNekoXx - here :D**

* * *

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 4: Berry and Luch

Utau's POV

I walked around the castle. Kukai is the last person on earth I want to see right now. I can't believe I fell for him…

"Luciano… I don't think we can do this," I heard a voice.

I looked around the corner and saw Luciano and Berry together. I took a closer look at her left hand. A shiny ring on her ring finger! Are they engaged?

"What? Why not?" Luciano asked her.

"It's just… we're from different worlds. You're a prince… I'm your freaking babysitter! We don't belong together…" Berry replied.

"I don't care! I don't have royal blood in my veins!" he yelled back. "You don't think I've noticed what everyone is hiding from me?"

A look of shock appeared on Berry's face. "What do you think we're hiding?"

"You don't think I've noticed that King Akuma isn't my father?" he yelled.

"How… how did you find out?" Berry asked.

"I look nothing like the King and Queen! They wouldn't have named me Luciano! They would've named me Daichi or something! The way everyone stares at me!" he shouted. "Who are my parents?"

Berry looked at him. "We don't know who your parents are…"

"How did I come to live here then?" he asked.

"It was a long time ago. I was four, you were three. The Queen found you in the Royal Garden. You were in a basket with a note attached. It said your name, first and last, and your age. The King and Queen decided to keep you. We never told you because your birth parents are dead. They died from the plague and we found out from their friends that they knew you would die so they put you in the garden so the Royal Family would keep you," Berry explained to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"Because I would've lost my job and-"

"So your job is more important then honesty between our relationship? Maybe we shouldn't get married!" he yelled at her. Luciano grabbed her hand and took the ring off.

"Luch! Let me finish!" she begged him.

"No. I've had enough! I thought you were the one who would've been honest with me. I thought you might not have known!" he yelled.

"I did it so we could stay together!" she yelled back, crying now.

"What… what do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you think I always freak out about losing my job? It's because I won't get to see you again if I get fired!" she yelled.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not from Guardian. Some people don't want me here. The people that don't want me here are the girls in your fan club. And that's a lot of girls. As soon as I get fired I won't live in the castle anymore, so the girls will attack me and force me to move. I don't want to lose you so I'm not going to get fired anytime soon," Berry explained.

Luciano looked at Berry and hugged her. Berry burst out crying.

"I'm not losing you to anyone…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry… I love you…" he whispered.

"Can I… can I have my ring back…?" Berry asked.

"Nope. I'm going to propose in front of everyone," he kissed her and ran away.

I knew there was something between them…

**Dinner**

"Ikuto!" Kukai yelled.

"Kukai!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Long time no see, player!" Kukai said. They did a secret handshake.

"Hello Aruto-san," King Akuma greeted.

"Hello," he greeted back. My father looked at me. "Utau? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm Utau. Hoshina Utau," I replied, panicking.

"Oh, you look a lot like my daughter…" he trailed off.

We all sat down. King Akuma at the head of the table and Queen Ayaka at the other side. Next to King Akuma is King Kenichi and then my father. Across from King Kenichi is King Naomi and then Ikuto. Kukai sat next to Ikuto and I sat across from Kukai. Berry sat next to me and then Yaya. Luciano was next to Kukai and the Nagi, or should I say Nade?

For dinner we're eating steak, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots.

My father kept staring at me. I can't let him find out who I am.

For dessert we had a chocolate cake.

I helped the maids bring in the plates and it surprised me when Luciano did too.

Luciano walked up to me. "Do you think you can help me learn a song?" he asked me.

"Oh so you can propose to Berry?" I smirked.

"N-n-no!" he stuttered. I gave him a look that said 'don't lie to me.' "Fine… I am… How did you know?"

"I'm sorry… I overheard you and Berry talking… When you guys almost broke your engagement…" I apologized. "Of course I'll help you learn a song! If… you help me with something..."

"Thanks! What do you want help with?" he asked. I whispered in his ear. "Really? That'll be hard but I'll try!"

"So are you going to write a song or…?" I asked.

"Help me write a song. Please!" he begged.

"Alright, I'll help. But I can't write it for you," I reminded him.

"I know, I know. When can we start?" he asked.

"We can start tomorrow. But let's get back to dinner…." I was about to leave when Kukai walked in.

"Utau…" he started.

"No. I don't want to hear your bullshit," I said.

"Utau! If you would just listen to me!" Kukai pleaded.

"I'm not listening. I don't care what you have to say to me. You're a jerk. I can't believe you would do that when you're with another girl!" I nearly yelled.

"The only reason I'm with her is because if I don't she'll try to start a war! If you can't understand that then I don't know what to say!" Kukai tried to explain.

"Oh that makes it so much better. I don't care if that's the only reason. You're still in a relationship with her so you had no right to kiss me. Stay out of my life Souma Kukai," I replied. "I thought, for that moment you were kissing me, that you were the guy for me. I can see now that I was wrong. I'm not making that mistake again."

"I'm sorry!" Kukai apologized.

"A little late for that, don't you think? Luciano, meet me in my room tomorrow and we'll start writing that song. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

* * *

**Berry: end of chapter 4! i might not be able to update for a while again D:**

**Ikuto: woooooow.**

**Berry: stfu. now. who wants to do it?**

**Kukai: -laughs- do what?**

**Berry: shut up! WAIT! first we need the love quote! or i guess todays isnt much of a LOVE quote... it is but... it isnt...**

**She's moved on. and I feel sorry for ou because she thought you were the most amazing boy ever.  
If she could have any guy in the world, she would have picked you above the others.  
She thought you were different, she was wrong.  
Now you're just another guy to her.**

**-unknown**

**Utau: any reason u picked this quote?**

**Berry: NO! NO!**

**Utau: course not. -sarcasm-**

**Berry: whatever.**

**Kukai: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 Song Writing!

**Berry: BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Ikuto: WHY AM I HARDLY IN THIS STORY D:**

**Amu: at least uve been in it! i was only mentioned!**

**Tadase: I haven't even been mentioned...**

**Lulu & Kairi: SAME!**

**Berry: now now children, ull be mentioned at the Royal Meeting for sure!**

**Kukai: so this chapter i buy a-**

**Berry: stfu. There's an OC in this chapter... a new one...**

**Utau: ANOTHER ONE! oh well... TheWolfPerson does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. COMMENTS!**

* * *

**xXDeadlyNekoXx - thx :D heres the updates. -noms on cookies-**

**AToxicLullaby - DRAMA :O i wonder why she was so serious :O ull find out if she forgives him soon! thx and its continued :D**

* * *

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 5: Song Writing, Forgiveness and Rivalries

Utau's POV

"Utau! Are you ready?" Luch shouted.

I yawned. Oh shit I forgot! "One second Luch!"

I quickly got dressed grabbing my jean short shorts and my blue, halter top. I brushed my hair and put it back in a ponytail.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"I take it you were sleeping?" Luch laughed.

"Yeah! Sorry about that. So, ready to start?" I asked him.

"Yup! Okay, I was thinking, I don't want it to be a slow song but I want it to be a love song," he explained.

"Let's start with the chorus. How about at the beginning it's the chorus twice?" I suggested.

"Good idea. I've got the instrumental ready," Luch put a CD in a CD player.

"You already knew you were putting the chorus, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said.

"Okay how about this…" I started.

**Later**

"Thanks a bunch Utau!" Luciano thanked me

"No problem. When is she coming?" I asked.

"She'll be here in two days," he replied. "I hope you know what you're doing, Tsukiyomi."

I gasped. "How did you know?"

"Utau, it's really obvious. The way King Aruto stared at you at dinner last night. The way Queen Ayaka stares at you," he explained. "And I know that Kukai was really messed up after your 'death.' He loved you so much. You were the princess he originally was supposed to marry… Good bye, let's continue tomorrow. Try to wake up on time."

Kukai's POV

"…the princess he originally supposed to marry…" I heard Luciano's voice coming from Utau's room.

Utau's still mad at me. It won't help with Shion coming in two days. I'm going to break up with her though. The Royal Meeting is coming closer and closer.

Luciano walked out of Utau's room.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked him.

"She asked me about Tsukiyomi Utau," he replied.

"Why?" I asked another question.

"Well with everyone thinking that's who she is, she's obviously going to ask eventually," Luciano was panicking. I could tell.

"Tell me the truth!" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Tell me why you were talking about Tsukiyomi Utau! Tell me now!" I demanded.

"No I'm not telling. You never told me about the King and Queen not being my birth parents so why should I tell you this?" he asked.

"What? How did you find out?" I asked.

"I have my ways. And Shion is coming in two days. What are you going to do?"

"I'm telling her we're over. I realized that I'm dating her for all the wrong reasons," I told him.

"Okay, well I need to go. You might want to apologize to Utau. She's very upset. Take her shopping or something," Luch suggested.

"She's not very forgiving. But I'll try. See you later," we said our goodbyes and left.

I knocked on Utau's door. "Utau… You there?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize. Can I take you out shopping?" I asked her.

"…Okay…" she accepted.

Does shopping always win a girl over?

I took Utau to 'Le Chateau.' She tried on many pretty dresses. There are two dresses that she fell in love with that I ended up buying her.

The first one was a long, purple dress that went down to the floor. The other one was a strapless, blue dress that went to her knees. From the top of it to the waist it had some silver sparkles. At the back it was laced up. She looked beautiful in both of them.

Next I took her shoe shopping. She brought millions of shoes! The ones that stood out to me were these strappy, black heels. Another pair were these black, high heeled boots.

"Kukai… Can I get my nails done?" she asked.

"Will it help you forgive me?" I asked her. She nodded. "Ok, let's go."

I took her to a place where they do gel nails. Quite strange if you ask me. It took a couple hours but the nails looked really good. The tips were ruby red. The red from the red shoes on the Wizard of Oz.

"Accessory shopping!" Utau shouted.

She bought many necklaces, bracelets and rings. She also bought some purses.

"Have you done enough shopping?" I asked her.

"Yup! I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she walked towards the bathrooms.

I yawned. Girls really love to shop. I looked around and saw an engagement ring shop. _I might as well take a look,_ I thought. There was one ring that caught my eye. The diamond was a square cut and was HUGE! I ended up buying it. My future fiancé will love it! I put it in my pocket and continued to wait for Utau.

I saw her walking back with some guy… There's a weird feeling in my stomach… I don't know what it is and I've never had it before.

"Utau your back with…" I waited for her to introduce us.

"Kukai, this is my friend Ryou. Ryou this is Prince Kukai," she introduced us.

Ryou had blood red hair and grey eyes. He looked muscular.

"Nice to meet you, Kukai-sama," he greeted me.

"I guess it's nice to meet you too…" I mumbled. Utau glared at me. "So how do you guys know each other?"

"I met Utau when we were fifteen. She was in my father's meat shop and had trouble knowing what meat to buy so I helped her," Ryou explained. I already hate this guy.

"I'll be right back… I think I'll go visit my mother. You guys hang out and I'll be back in an hour," Utau walked away.

"Look, Ryou, I don't know what your relationship with Utau is, but-" I got cut off.

"I'm going to marry her," Ryou stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I'm going to marry her. She is my one-way ticket to Royalty," Ryou stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Utau hasn't told you?" he asked. Ryou chuckled. "I can't believe I saw you as a threat!"

"What hasn't she told me?" I nearly yelled.

"You'll find out when Utau and I get married," he replied.

"She'll never marry you. Just saying," I told him.

"Too bad, she will. Meet me here in an hour so Utau thinks we hung out. See you later, Souma," Ryou walked off.

_That bastard…_

For the hour I mainly just walked around looking at shops. I got back before Ryou or Utau did. Ryou came next.

"So how was hanging out?" Utau asked.

"Oh it was great!" Ryou replied.

"We should head home Utau. It's almost dinner," I stated.

"Okay. Let's go. Bye Ryou, see you another day," Utau and Ryou said their goodbyes.

We got into the carriage. "Home!" I ordered.

"You guys didn't hang out, did you?" Utau asked.

"No we didn't. How did you know?" I asked her.

"I saw you guys arrive separately," she explained.

"Oh… Sorry. I would've liked to hang out with him but he didn't want to," I replied.

"Okay, whatever. Thanks for taking me out shopping," she thanked me.

"Your welcome. Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes I forgive you. After you buying me all this stuff it's hard not too!" she laughed.

"Yeah. Good times…" I mumbled as I played with the engagement ring in my pocket.

* * *

**Berry: so what did ya think?**

**Kukai: really. a ring. really.**

**Utau: i got alot of stuff :D**

**Berry: love quote of the day :D its kinda like the last one**

**Last night I realized  
I'm done  
waiting for you,  
caring about you,  
thinking about you,  
I'm done  
hearing about all your girlfriends  
and  
checking to see if their prettier than me  
I'm done  
picturing us back together  
I'm done  
crying over you  
I'm done  
wishing for you  
& I'm done  
missing you  
but of course that night  
I dreamed about you. **

**-unknown**

**Utau: berry, u really r choosing these quotes for a certain reason, rnt u?**

**Berry: i told u im not, so stfu.**

**Utau: someones grumpy...**

**Berry: grrr**

**Utau: sorry! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 Shion and Proposing!

**Berry: hey guys!**

**Ikuto: erggg back already?**

**Berry: is there something wrong Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: put me in the story more!**

**Berry: if ur nice ill put u in next chapter. ok?**

**Ikuto: fine...**

**Berry: where's everyone else?**

**Ikuto: -smirks- no where.**

**Berry: ok... ikuto do disclamer!**

**Ikuto: TheWolfPerson does not own Shugo Chara or anyone of its characters. comment time bitches!**

* * *

**PPGZBubbles62 - just a question... does PPG have anything to do with power puff girls? LOL! well here's the chapter! enojoy~**

**Blueberryfan10 - thank you :) and oh really? that kinda sucks!**

**xXDeadlyNekoXx - thank u and hahaha its ryou. haha thanks for the cake! -noms on cake-**

**DeaNihptus - uhm heres the update... dont hurt me... or steal my story...**

**TanakaAi - ya ryous mean :( and ya he does. aww thx :D and i know it is! they are always one-shots about ramen! i mean ok, ill include a chapter about it but im not gonna go and make a ones-shot about it... it annoys me... no offense to anyone...**

**AToxicLullaby - yes it does! hur hur hur! maybe trouble is coming...no he doesnt :O yes he should! haha!**

**all names mentioned up there get a virtual hug :)**

* * *

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 6: Shion and Proposing!

Kukai's POV

"Welcome, Princess Shion of Diamond Island. Welcome, King Haruto and Queen Chika," my father greeted.

Shion, my _girlfriend_, is here with her family. She's princess of Diamond Island. The only reason we're dating is because she'll try to start a war if I don't. Well, war or no war, I'm breaking up with her.

"Kukai-kun!" Shion squealed and gave me a hug. I saw Utau glaring daggers at Shion. Or maybe I should wait a bit before I break up with her…

"Shion! I missed you so much!" I lied. Utau stormed off, dragging Luch with her. I smirked. Maybe this girl did fall for me. "I'll be right back."

I walked down the hallway. Luciano and Utau were talking.

"I thought you said he was going to dump her!" Utau whisper yelled.

"That's what he told me," Luch defended himself.

"Then why did he say 'Shion I missed you _so_ much?'" Utau mimicked me.

"I don't know! Maybe he changed his mind?" Luch suggested.

"No, he's planning something Luch. I know Kukai. He's definitely planning something!" Utau replied.

"Maybe he's not this time. Maybe he's doing it for the good of the kingdom," Luch told her.

"He's planning something, Luciano, and I'm going to find out what," Utau declared.

Why does she care? Did she finally fall for me? If she did… I don't know how I feel about her…

"Whatever Utau, I hope you know what you're doing. Messing with Shion could really affect your life," Luciano warned her.

"That girl hardly lifts a finger, I doubt she could do anything to me," Utau laughed.

"Exactly. If it was just her I wouldn't be worried but she's a princess. She'll get people to do her dirty work for her. Don't you remember how it works?" Luch asked her.

"Oh yeah… I guess I forgot…" Utau mumbled.

_What the hell?_

I walked away. I'm so confused right now.

"Kukai-sama!" someone greeted me. I looked up and saw Ryou.

"Cut the act, I know you hate me," I told him.

"Fine. Where's Utau?" he asked.

"She's around the corner. Why?" I replied.

"You'll see… Come with me," Ryou ordered.

"You don't order a prince around," I reminded him. "But I want to know what's going on…" I followed Ryou to Utau.

"Ryou!" Utau ran over and gave him a hug. He did that thing people do in movies. You know… Where they pick the girl up and spin around in a circle.

"Utau! I was wondering, do you think I'll be able to stay for dinner today?" he asked her.

"Ryou, its 9:30 am. Why did you come this early to ask to stay for dinner?" she asked Ryou.

"So we could spend the day together!" he said happily.

Utau looked at Luciano who looked at me. I nodded at Luch, who nodded at Utau.

"Of course you can stay for dinner!" Utau smiled happily at him. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I've got the whole day planned! Do Kukai-sama and his girlfriend want to join us?" Ryou smiled sickly sweet at me.

I stole a glance at Utau. She looked very stiff.

"I would love too," I smiled back.

"Let's go then! First we have a boat ride in Eri Lake!" Ryou said happily.

When we got to the lake I saw two canoes. Shion and I got in one and Utau and Ryou got in the other. We went canoeing for a couple hours. I looked at my watch and saw it was noon.

"Lunch time!" Ryou shouted. _No shit, Sherlock,_ I thought. "Let's go get some ramen!"

Yes! I love Ramen.

"I'll have the usual," I ordered.

"I'll have what he got," ordered Utau.

Shion and Ryou ordered.

"A little much for a girl, isn't it?" I asked Utau.

"Nope not at all. In fact I bet I could eat it faster than you!" she challenged me.

"Challenge accepted," I accepted. "Ryou count down from 3."

"3… 2… 1… GO!" Ryou counted.

Utau and I started eating as fast as we could.

"Ha ha! I win!" Utau cheered.

"What? How did you eat that fast?" I asked.

"I'm just that good!" she replied.

"That's unladylike. You shouldn't eat that much. You could never be a princess!" Shion scolded her.

"Oh well, I don't really give a fu-" Utau got cut off.

"Okay moving on!" Ryou shouted.

Utau and Shion were glaring at each other. I think Utau likes me. I can't believe it. Utau, the girl who refused to fall for me, fell for me! I'm so happy!

Next we went to the Dia Beach. Utau was building a sandcastle. It looked a lot like Princess Utau's castle. Hmm… Suspicious… No just kidding it's not suspicious!

**Dinner**

Dinner time! Ryou is still here…I hate him so much!

For dinner we're having many different foods. It's a buffet. For appetizers there is calamari, caesar salad, garden salad and breadsticks.

I got some caesar salad and calamari to eat while Utau got that and breadsticks too.

I sat next to Utau and Shion sat on the other side of me. On the other side of Utau was Ryou.

For dinner, the meats were steak, turkey, chicken, pork, lamb and ribs. The vegetables were carrots, peas, corn, sweet potato, mashed potato, beets and broccoli.

I had steak, lamb and ribs with carrots, peas, corn, mashed potato and broccoli.

For dessert there was lemon meringue pie, chocolate cake, apple pie, blackberry pie, lemon cake, red velvet cake, chocolate éclairs and fruit salad.

I had lemon meringue pie, chocolate cake, lemon cake and red velvet cake.

"Your Majesties," Ryou started. "If I may, can I make an announcement?"

"Yes you may, Ryou," my mother replied.

Ryou went down on one knee and pulled out a shiny ring. "Utau, ever since I met you, I've loved you. I love you more than anyone. You are the smartest, most beautiful, kindest, most caring woman I've ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Utau, will you marry me?" Ryou proposed.

Everyone gasped and looked at Utau. I'm worried… She better not say yes…

"I-I-I…. Ryou, my answer is…"

* * *

**Berry: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Utau: whats my answer?**

**Kukai: idk.**

**Utau: i dont wanna marry a guy with blood red hair and grey eyes D:**

**Berry: if i say u do, u do. k bitch?**

**Utau: mean...**

**Berry: quote time :)**

**I might have erased your texts, But I will never forget what you wrote.**  
**We mght have stopped talking, But i will never forget your voice.**  
**We might have stopped hugging, But I will never forget how you smell.**  
**Anything we did, I will never forget.**

**-unknown**

**Utau: wtf berry ur so picking out quotes that apply to u.**

**Berry: nope im not! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out

**Berry: hey guys**

**Utau: hey**

**Kukai: -finishes reading chapter- i like this story berry. good job.**

**Shion: i dont D:**

**Yaya: yaya doesnt either D:**

**Berry: i dont see u as the main characters of the story so u dont matter. anyways. im addicted to Mabinogi. if you have it leave a comment and ill add you! my name is Spiceberry.**

**Ikuto: no ones going to add u.**

**Utau: TheWolfPerson doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Berry: comments!**

* * *

**Blueberryfan10 - hahaha ya. and yesh i am evil :) hardeharhar.**

**xXDeadlyNekoXx - hahah her answer is in this chapter :O -noms on every sweet- thank u for the candy :D**

**AToxicLullaby - ull find out this chapter! and haha it does? im just naming food :P haha well even if i dont like stories that r only that, i need to add it to the story:P**

**PPGZBubbles62 - ooooooh that makes sense! heres the update :D**

**PlainNonsense - hahahaha really? thank u. LOL XD**

* * *

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

**Kukai's POV**

"Ryou, my answer is…" Utau started.

"Utau! You can't marry this guy!" I yelled at her.

Everybody turned to look at me. My mother raised her left eyebrow.

"Why can't she?" asked Rima.

"Because… uh…" I looked for an excuse. It's because he doesn't love her for who she is. I don't know why he wants to marry her, but it's not because he genuinely loves her. I love Utau for who she is. I don't care if she's a commoner. "Because I love her."

Everyone gasped.

"Kukai-kun!" Shion yelled. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"About that…" I started. "Shion, the only reason I'm dating you is because you threatened to start a war."

"Is that true, Shion?" King Haruto asked.

"Um… Yes, father. It is," Shion admitted.

"Shion! You don't do that! If you do that you'll never have a prince to marry!" Queen Chika scolded her.

"Wait a second," my mother said. "Kukai did you just say you love Utau?"

"Yup," I replied.

"You… you love me?" Utau asked, blushing.

"Yes I do, Utau. I don't know what you did, but I fell for you," I told her.

Ryou coughed. "Excuse me, but, I just proposed so, can I have my answer now?"

"Ryou, you're a great guy and everything, but you're just a friend to me. Sorry…" Utau replied.

"You idiot. Wrong answer," Ryou replied. "In case not all of you knew…"

"Guards!" my mother shouted.

The guards came before Ryou could say anything else.

"What was he going to say?" I asked.

"That story is for another day…" my mother mumbled.

Utau and my mother exchanged a look. I wonder what this is about. I think it's time I do some investigating…

I'll do it later.

"So, Kukai," Ikuto started. "You love Utau?"

"Yes I do," I replied.

"So, are you going to propose to her?" he asked.

Everyone stared at me. Utau blushed and looked away.

"No, he's not going to," my father replied.

"Why not?" my mother asked.

"Because Kukai and Shion just broke up! It's not acceptable!" he shouted.

"But…" my mother started. My father raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, have it your way." My mother smiled. They have an idea and I want to know what it is.

Everyone awkwardly ate dinner. Now everyone knows that I fell for Utau… Including Utau. She won't even look at me. Was I wrong? She didn't fall for me?

**Later**

"Kukai, we need to talk to you," my mother and father walked onto our soccer field.

Ever since dinner ended I've been practicing soccer and haven't talked to anyone. Utau doesn't feel the same why as I do… I don't know what to do anymore.

"Kukai, we didn't want you to propose tonight because," my father started, "we want you to propose at the Royal Meeting next week. Luciano is too, so do you want to?"

"But Utau doesn't feel the same way!" I yelled.

**Utau's POV**

"But Utau doesn't feel the same way!" I heard Kukai shout on the field.

I've been in my room writing my song for the Royal Meeting since dinner ended.

Kukai is wrong. I do feel the same way; I have for a long time.

The way his hair is messy, in a perfect way. The way his eyes shine, when he's determined to do something, even if it is something horrible. The way he makes me feel… And the way he kisses me… I know he was dating Shion when he did it but, the way he kissed me seemed like he truly loved me… I don't know how it did, but it just did…

I tried to listen to what they were saying. I can only hear what they're saying if they shout.

"I want to know what Ryou was going to say!" Kukai shouted.

He can't find out… He'll hate me if he finds out I didn't tell him. I must do everything I can to stop him from finding it out.

"Utau?" Rima knocked at my door.

"Come in," I replied.

"Utau what was Ryou going to say at dinner?" she asked me.

"It's a long story…" I mumbled.

"Tell me. Now," she ordered.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise," she replied.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Utau, princess of Clover Island. I never died. My mother and I left because my father was abusive," I told her.

"I knew it! I knew you were Tsukiyomi Utau!" Rima whisper yelled.

"And I don't know why, but I feel like we might've been best friends? But you're not royal…" I got confused.

"I'm like Berry in a way… I always lived with the Fujisaki's. It wasn't until recently that I started looking after Nagihiko," she explained. "And yes, we were best friends. I've missed you so much!" Rima gave me a huge hug.

We both started crying, which is really out of character for Rima. "I missed you so much!" we both said.

"So what are you going to do about Kukai liking you?" Rima asked, wiping away tears.

"If he proposes… I'll say yes," I replied.

"Really?" Rima asked.

"I love him, Rima. I always have. Sure he was a player but I really think he's changed," I told her.

"Utau, I support you one-hundred percent. You're my best friend, so if you really love him, go for it," Rima said.

I smiled at Rima. "But I'm not making the first move," I replied. "I'll give hints, but I'm not making the first move."

"Utau, guys are idiots. They don't pick up on hints. You either make a move, or wait," she explained.

"I'll wait," I responded.

"Okay, but he might think you don't like him…" she mumbled.

I looked out the window and saw Kukai still on the field. His parents are gone though…

"Be right back," I told Rima. She walked over to the window.

"I'll watch," she smiled.

I ran out to the field.

"Utau?" Kukai mumbled.

I ran into his arms and he wrapped them around me. I looked up at him. Our faces were so close. I closed the gap and started kissing him.

**Yaya's POV (sorry for all the POV changes!)**

Kukai-kun finally dumped that whore. It's my chance to get in his pants.

Right now I'm walking to Kukai-kun's room. I'm wearing a red dress that stops mid thigh. It's a halter top dress. In the back of the dress, the dress doesn't start until right above my dress, so my back is showing. It's the perfect dress to seduce him.

I looked out the window and saw Utau and Kukai kissing. What?

**Shion's POV**

I'm going to Kukai-kun's room. I'm getting him back no matter what.

I'm wearing a black dress. Its spaghetti strapped and at the back it has a huge hole, exposing most of my back. And at the breast it has a little diamond cut out. I'm showing a little love from my home, Diamond Island. My dress ends right under the ass. It's really short, but it's worth it.

Under my dress, I'm wearing some sexy lingerie. It's black and pink. And in my bag I have some handcuffs and a whip. I hope he likes it rough.

I looked out a window and saw Utau and Kukai kissing… That slut. I'm not a slut. She is though.

**Yaya's and Shion's POV**

That whore is dead. If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll expose her little secret and win Kukai-kun's heart.

* * *

**Berry: No Shion. ur not a whore/slut in this story. not at all.**

**Kukai: i liked it but Shion scared me.**

**Berry: quote time!**

A girl,no matter how many times she denies it, will always remember every detail, every moment, every piece of the memories  
you've left her. No matter how much she tries to forget, it will always be there

**-unknown**

******Berry: i think thats true. well it is for me.**

**********Ikuto: o.o**

**************Berry: add me on Mabinogi if u have it! my characters name is Spiceberry. leave me a comment with ur character name and ill add u :D**

******************Kukai: R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 Disappearance

**Berry: hey guys**

**Utau: hey. TheWolfPerson doesnt own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

**Berry: its 4 am so lets cut the crap and go to comments**

* * *

**PPGZBubbles62 - hahaha u did? thank u**

**Blueberryfan10 - haha ive always had that idea :D**

**xXDeadlyNekoXx - hahahaha wowwww. and oh i read one of ur stories and it made me cry D':**

* * *

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 8: Disappearance

**Kukai's POV**

I woke up, very, very tired.

I felt someone's warm breath on my chest. I looked down and saw Utau sleeping. I tried to remember what happened last night…

_Flashback_

_Utau ran into my arms and started kissing me._

"_I love you, Utau…" I told her between kisses._

"_I love you too," she replied._

"_I'm never going to let you go," I promised her._

_She yawned.__ "I'm… I'm tired…" she continued yawing. Next thing I new she was asleep in my arms. I carried her to my room, bridal style._

_I put her down in my bed and the changed into my pajamas.__ I climbed into bed and pulled her closer._

_Time for bed…_

I'm so happy. She feels the same way! But what's she hiding? Time for some detective work.

Let's look at the evidence…  
I remember when I first met her, she recognized me right away. Sure I'm the prince but where I found her was deserted. No one finds out anything there! And then when I asked if she knew me, she said, 'You really don't remember me, do you?" What don't I remember? When I asked her what her name was, she started saying Tsu but then corrected herself and said Hoshina…

She also had tons of stuff when she moved out of her house! Her house looked so poor! How could she have all that stuff?

And during that game we played when we got drunk! Apparently she's been introduced to suitors! I thought poor people didn't get introduced to suitors! Also, during the game she said she's fallen into a river! Just like Princess Utau… And she looks just like Princess Utau! Even Aruto thought she was his daughter and I'm pretty sure he knows his own kid.

I've come to a conclusion. Hoshina Utau is Tsukiyomi Utau. I just need to get her to admit it.

"Where am I?" I heard Utau ask.

"In my room," I replied, smiling.

She smiled back. I'm so lucky to have her. She frowned for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We didn't… have sex, did we?" she asked worriedly.

I laughed. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything. You passed out in my arms when we were on the soccer field," I reminded her.

A look of relief came to her face. "Oh that's good…" she laughed.

"Utau, I've got a question for you. If you love me, you'll answer honestly," I told her.

"Of course I love you, Kukai. What's your question?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, "Are you, or are you not, Tsukiyomi Utau?"

"I'm not Tsukiyomi Utau. I'm Hoshina Utau. Tsukiyomi died a few years ago on her way to meet you, didn't she?" she asked.

"Yes, on her way to meet me. But how did you know that?" I asked her.

"Oh, I asked a few questions," she smiled.

Suspicious… "Who did you ask?"

"Luciano and Ikuto," she replied.

"Oh, is that what you and Luciano were talking about a while ago?" I asked her.

"Yup!" she responded.

"Utau, were you jealous?" I teased her.

"Obviously! I love you so much, Kukai!" she replied.

I'm not buying it. She's hiding something.

"Utau? Were you actually jealous?" I asked her. I flipped us around so she was on her back and I was on top of her with my arms and legs on either side of her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I was so jealous, I wanted to personally murder Shion myself!" she giggled.

We started kissing. I started pulling her pants down.

"St-stop it, Kukai," she said between kisses.

We stopped kissing.

"No! The kissing I like! I just don't want to have sex!" she explained.

She kissed me again. And again. And again and again and again.

"Kukai-kun!" Yaya came barging into my room. She gasped. "You slut!" she screamed.

Shion came running. She was holding something behind her back. "Here Kukai-kun! This is an apology gift from me!" She handed me a tray and it had tea on it.

I sniffed it. "Is it poisoned or something?" I asked.

"No way! If it was for Utau, then yes it would be poisoned," Shion replied.

"Good point…" I mumbled.

I drank the tea.

Suddenly it all went black…

**Later**

I woke up, still in my room. I wondered what happened? Wait, I passed out. Utau isn't here. Shit!

I ran out of my room. I saw Rima, Berry, Luciano Ikuto and Nagihiko.

"Rima! Have you seen Utau?" I asked them.

"No! Why? What's wrong?" Luciano sounded worried.

"I was in my room with her, then Yaya came and Shion did too. I drank a tea Shion gave me and I blacked out. Now I don't know where Utau is," I explained.

"Shit! We have to find her!" Rima shouted. "Luch and Berry, take the bottom floor. Ikuto you take the next floor. Kukai search on this floor, Nagi the top floor and I'll take the cellar. Let's go!"

We all ran. I can't believe they would do this. I spotted Shion and Yaya laughing.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"What do you mean, Kukai?" Shion asked, twirling her hair.

"Where is Utau? I know you took her somewhere! Now where is she?" I yelled again.

"She's nowhere Kukai-kun!" Shion defended herself.

"Bullshit. Tell me now. Yaya, if you don't tell me, you're days in the castle are over. Shion, the peace with Guardian and ever talking to me is over. Where is she?" I threatened.

"Kukai-kun, we're telling the truth. We did this for King Aruto. He wanted to see her," Yaya replied.

"Where did he take her?" I asked.

"He didn't tell us," Yaya told me.

"He told me," Shion informed me.

"Where the fuck is she?" I asked.

"He took her to the cellar," she replied.

Shit. That's where Rima went.

I ran down the stairs. I heard Rima scream.

I snuck down to the cellar without anyone noticing.

"But I thought you were King Aruto!" Rima shrieked.

"Are you kidding? I took him out along time ago. Let's see… Utau would've been around seven years old when I replaced her father. Souko and Ikuto knew, but never Utau. Aruto is my brother, my name is Ayuma. I wanted to be the ruler of Clover Island but no, Aruto is the eldest so he got to be ruler," Ayuma vented. He's only older by two minutes! We are identical twins!"

_What? That's not Aruto? Why wouldn't Souko or Ikuto tell us?_

"Why did you abuse Queen Souko and Utau?" Rima yelled.

"When they don't listen, I get mad. I don't want them ruining my rep. You know too much now, Mashiro Rima. You and Utau can die together," Ayuma declared. "I guess I'll frame someone. Shion maybe? Since Kukai broke up with her for Utau, it would make sense that she would want Utau dead. And since you and Utau are best friends… I think I'll frame Shion."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Utau stood up from her chair in the corner.

"How did you undo the ropes?" Ayuma asked, astonished.

"Living with you, I learned to undo knots," Utau replied coldly.

Utau kicked Ayuma in the balls. She quickly grabbed Rima's hand and ran up the stairs. Probably to tell my mother or something.

"So, Souma Kukai. You know her secret?" Ayuma asked, from the ground.

"Yes, I guess I do… I don't get why she didn't tell me though…" I mumbled. "But you're going to go, Ayuma. And that's final. You're no longer welcome in Guardian."

And with that, I walked away.

* * *

**Berry: did anyone expect that?**

**Utau: i wanna know what goes thru ur head, berry, what goes thru that head of urs**

**Berry: u dont wanna know. QUOTE!**

**Dear girls,  
If a boy pauses his video game just to text u back... Marry him  
Sincerly, common sense**

**Berry: yup. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Proposals

**Berry: D:**

**Utau: what?**

**Berry: theres only two - four chapters left D:**

**Ikuto: finally!**

**Berry: D:**

**Utau: Ikuto u idiot! cant u see shes already upset enough? i mean seriously with her-**

**Berry: shuddup! im not talking bout my personal life...**

**Ikuto: TheWolfPe rson does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters or else it would be one horny story with lots of making up and everything would amazing cuz ikuto would be a god.**

**Berry: -cough- kukai would be the god -cough- COMMENTS!**

* * *

**xXDeadlyNekoXx - thxies :D and oh i cant wait for it!**

**PPGZBubbles62 - -noms on cookie- and thxies. u know i think im gonna get fat from all these cookies... OH WELL**

**Blueberryfan10 - yes he did :O and no it wasnt :O**

**AToxicLullaby - :O -dramatic music- yes she does. and yes shes very smart. YES HE IS! :D**

**monstaaa in ur closet - hahaha i love ur name gurlie. yes ill make it more loveylove soon!**

* * *

The Prince and His Toy

Chapter 9: Proposals

**Kukai's POV**

Ayuma's gone now. He got sentenced to a lifetime in Clover Island. He also has to reveal where he's been hiding Aruto.

Today is the first day of the Royal Meeting. The Royal Meeting is held on a piece of land that's neutral territory. It's called the Humpty Island.

The first day, which is today, everybody gets their cabins to live in. Utau, Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, Amu, Berry, Luciano and I are in one cabin. Shion, Lulu, Tadase, Kairi and Yaya in are in another. My parents, Ikuto's dad (when he gets here) and Nagi's are in one, Kairi's parents are in one with Amu and Shion's parents.

Confused? Okay let me explain some more.

Lulu and Kairi are siblings. Kairi's adopted.

Utau, Berry, Luciano and Yaya are with my family.

Shion is just with her family. Same with Tadase. And what I explained earlier is our cabins.

Yaya lives with my family because her dad and my dad used to be best friends until her parents died.

I need to confront Utau; I need to know why she hasn't told me that she's really Tsukiyomi. I saw Utau walking by herself.

"Utau!" I yelled.

She ran up to me and gave me a giant hug. "What is it?" she asked me.

"Tell me the truth Utau, are you Tsukiyomi?" I asked.

"No! I'm not her, okay?" she replied.

"I heard everything that was said in the cellar. Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at her.

"Because… It's a secret… I would've told you if you gave me time!" she yelled back.

"Last time I asked I told you to answer honestly if you loved me. You lied to me!" I pointed out.

"Kukai, I love you. I always have. I hated leaving you all those years ago!" she explained.

"Utau, I thought you were an honest person, you're not who I thought you were. What else have you lied to me about?" I asked angrily.

"That's the only thing Kukai! I promise on my life that I haven't lied about anything else!" she said.

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me now?" I snapped.

Utau started crying. "I'm tired… I'm tired of being strong…" I heard her mumble to herself.

I ran to her and hugged her. "It's okay Utau, its okay," I comforted her.

She cried harder. "But… you were angry…" she said.

"I'm sorry for yelling… I'm not mad at you. Don't worry…" I whispered.

"Kukai, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" she apologized.

"It's okay Utau, you had your reasons," I replied.

We stood there for a few minutes, in each others arms.

"Kukai… I need your help with something. Ever since I was younger I've seen who could be couples together. Can you help me?" she asked.

"Okay! Who are you setting up?"

"Ikuto and Amu, Rima and Nagi, Tadase and Lulu, Kairi and Yaya," she replied smirking.

"Nice ideas. That reminds me! Utau I'll meet you at the cabin," I gave her a quick kiss and ran off.

Remember the bet I made with Nagi? Utau fell for me, he's proposing to Rima. Wow, there is a lot of proposing on this trip.

"Nagi!" I yelled.

"Yes, Kukai?" he asked.

"I won the bet. You have to propose to Rima," I replied, smiling.

"It's not that bad, she's an amazing girl. I'll propose after I reveal to everyone I'm a guy," he replied.

"You're doing that?" I asked.

"Yup, tonight after dinner,"

"I'm proposing to Utau tonight…" I mumbled.

"Wow!" he replied.

"Got to go, Nagi!" I ran off.

"Nagi's proposing tonight," I told Utau.

"What? Really? Yes!" Utau said happily.

**Yaya's POV**

Sigh… I've given up on Kukai. He loves Utau so much… Time to give up.

That's when I saw him. He has green hair and green eyes. And he had glasses. He was stunning.

I think he's Prince Kairi…

He turned and looked at me. My heart started beating faster.

"Yuiki-san!" he waved to me. How does he know who I am?

I walked over to him. "How do you know who I am?" I asked him.

"You've already forgotten? Every year we share a cabin! But you always ignore me because you're too focused on Kukai-sama," he explained.

"Oh! Well… sorry! I've given up on Kukai-kun now. He loves Utau… not me…" I mumbled.

"Wait? So you're no longer chasing him?" Kairi asked. He sounded hopeful.

"No… There's no point," I replied.

"Then, Yuiki-san, will you marry me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Giving up on Kukai-kun was the best decision I've ever made.

I gave Kairi a giant hug. "Yes, Kairi-kun, I would love to marry you!"

**Lulu's POV**

Today's my chance! Hopefully Tadase-kun sees me as a woman before this trip is over. He only sees me as a little sister. He's always with Hinamori-san, though. It's quite annoying. He hasn't realized that she has a thing with Ikuto-kun.

I saw Tadase-kun sitting on a log, at the beach, by himself. He looked bummed.

"Is everything okay, Tadase-kun?" I asked him.

"No… I finally realized that Amu loves Ikuto… I also realized that I've fallen in love with another girl, and that at one point she loved me. I don't know how she feels about me now though…" he explained.

"Tadase-kun, I need to tell you something," I started. "I've been in love with you for years, and I know you probably don't feel the same but I really love you so I thought I should tell you that even if it does wreck our friendship it's just that I love you a lot and couldn't hold it in anymore so what I'm trying to say is…" Tadase cut off my rambling with a kiss.

"Lulu, I love you too," he replied. He kissed me again. He quickly slipped something on my finger. My ring finger on my left hand, to be exact.

I looked down and gasped.

"Lulu, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I kissed him again. Today was the best day ever.

**Ikuto's POV**

I'm looking around for Amu. She's going to be my future wife. I spotted her talking with Hotori. Time to eavesdrop.

"Tadase-kun I'm sorry, I love Ikuto…" I heard Amu apologizing. Score!

"But…" Hotori started.

"What about Lulu? I know she had a thing for you at one point," Amu told him.

Hotori paused for a second.

"But I don't know how I feel about her…" Hotori mumbled.

"Tell me how you feel when you're around her," Amu offered.

Great, I came to propose and now I get to listen to some therapy session.

"I feel… happy and comfortable… I feel like when I'm with her I can do anything… And that I'd do anything to protect her," Hotori told her.

"What about when she talks to other guys?" Amu asked.

"I feel jealous, like I want to murder the guy and take her for myself," he replied.

"Looks like you've fallen in love with her, and you just didn't realize it," Amu smiled.

I love her smile…

Hotori went running off, probably to find Lulu or something.

Amu started walking. I quickly climbed up a tree.

Amu sat down under the tree I was in, what a coincidence, right?

"Ikuto…" I heard her say.

I jumped down from my branch. "Yes?" I asked.

Amu screamed. "Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but can I ask you something?"

"What?"

I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Hinamori Amu, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she squealed. She tackled me with a hug.

**Ikuto's Tadase's and Kairi's POV**

I'm the happiest guy on earth.

**Amu's Lulu's and Yaya's POV**

I'm the happiest girl on earth.

**Luciano's Kukai's and Nagi's POV**

Not long until I propose…

* * *

**Berry: only a few more chapters D:**

**Utau: ok.**

**Ikuto: idc.**

**Kukai: NOOO NO MORE KUTAU D:**

**Berry: ikr!**

**Kukai: R&R for intense chapters!**


End file.
